


Every thought I have while reading the hunger games

by P_allenio



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_allenio/pseuds/P_allenio
Summary: It was late one rainy January night and I decided it would be hilarious if I wrote my thoughts while reading The Hunger Games again. By  “thoughts” I mean comments, please don’t expect beautifully written insights to the story. There will be Gale bashing; probable late-night rambling; terrible jokes; poor grammar/spelling; and no new or creative thoughts. No one has to read this but if you do you should read along with me- that would be so fun! So sit back, relax and enjoy the rollercoaster ride that is my brain.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this is actually going to work. Maybe you should keep a book near just in case you think I am completely and utterly wrong. Maybe you should read along with me. Maybe you should read the chapter after you have read my endless rambling to see if you can actually understand my jokes. Maybe you will think I am obnoxious. Maybe you will laugh (but the only person who actually laughs at my jokes is me). Maybe I am talking too much right now. Enjoy :)

  * I think Katniss should give Buttercup some love honestly. He’s kind of the cat version of her. No, I will not explain myself. Big up buttercup.
  * I wonder what goats cheese tastes like. Also, I want cheese now.
  * When Katniss “flattens out on her belly”, I almost imagine her wiggling like a toddler trying to be a worm.
  * Katniss has a bow and arrows; she will be known as Robin Hood from now.
  * “Flesh-eaters” Carnivores? Cannibals? Zombies? How vague. Katniss, technically you are a “flesh-eater”, you’re in the fence. Ok, I’m done scrutinising now.
  * Woah! Chill out Katniss. “blown to bits” straight up in there, no remorse.
  * She actually is Robin Hood. Illegally poaching from the Capitol land. Steal from the rich to give to the poor.
  * So the main character has daddy issues and there is a slightly older boy with the same troubles and their place is in the woods and they hunt together and she “smiles at the sight of him waiting”. Ew. Gale, she thinks you’re her dad, sorry.
  * Mmm bread.
  * So Gale even looks like Katniss. “Could be my brother”. Right. Okay.
  * I’d kill for some of that food ngl.
  * “Nothing romantic between us” because he reminds her of her deceased dad.
  * Robin got rid of the bow and arrows now :( back to Katniss, I suppose.
  * Greasy Sae is that b*tch. In my head I imagine her to look like the witch in Brave.
  * Madge you little legend. I love you.
  * Gale is jealous because Katniss actually has a friendship with Madge and not an attachment to her because she resembles a dead relative.
  * So not only are Gale and Katniss, illegally poaching, trespassing and owning illegal weapons, they are treasonous too although Gale is more treasonous than Katniss.
  * I’m hungry. I wonder what goats milk tastes like. I’m pretty sure my gran gave her puppies goats milk.
  * I had to google what a buzzard is.
  * Why don’t the capitol just do a census? Why bring everyone in to watch which children will get slaughtered? Bloodthirsty.
  * Effie Trinket is the pinnacle of fashion. Not everyone could pull off pink and green but here we are.
  * Ahhh Panem is American makes sense.
  * “The seas swallowed up most of the land”. Sounds more like climate change to me. Not an effect of a war.
  * Haymitch is here, he is spreading cheer and he definitely smells like beer.
  * I’d want to give Effie a hug too. That woman is awesome.
  * Where can I buy a pink wig? Because I aspire to be Effie. She took on that Haymitch situation in her stride. She deserves to be bumped up to District 1in my opinion.
  * Hey, Katniss got what she wanted- its not her.
  * I would like everyone to know I had some toast while reading this.




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is actually surprisingly sad. I didn't remember it being like this though. I'm sorry for not being as funny this time around.

  * I have toast again.
  * Poor Prim though. Traumatised. 
  * I love the fact that all the people are like “sh*t, she’s coming. Split like the red sea.” 
  * The mayor is thinking this reaping is taking way too long. He just wants to eat his strawberries.
  * Gale really likes taking Prim from Katniss.
  * How awkward do you think this silence was though.
  * I do the three-finger salute when my mum surprises me with tea. 
  * Haymitch staggering in to save the day.
  * Effie is out here getting her carefully chosen look destroyed and she’s trying to save the district from looking like an absolute mess. What a woman. Give me the hunger games from Effie’s point of view.
  * Every time I get to this part I always hope that someone else gets chosen. Like my book will suddenly change and Peeta will never have to suffer.
  * I mean as much as I think Katniss is a bit cold to people unnecessarily, she wasn’t always, and it’s probably from her mother’s emotional neglect. I get it was a mourning period and I’d hate to be insensitive but at 11 years old katniss was the head of the family. That is something that children shouldn’t have to experience.
  * My dad’s birthday is the eighth of may.
  * Mrs Mellark you ignorant sl*t. (please get my reference)
  * Wow, this chapter is actually so sad. What.
  * I want to hug Peeta. Legend behaviour.
  * Mmm bread. 
  * Aww, Peeta.
  * I actually overlooked Katniss' trauma while reading this originally. Breaking it down like I am is a real eye opener.




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I manage to think more in the first chapter than in the second and third? At least it's a quick read and I don't disturb your day too much.

  * “Crying is not an option” is an accurate quote between me and me while trying to do my school work.
  * Even Katniss says “stay in school” kids.
  * The baker is a legend in himself honestly.
  * Imagine being as adorable and likeable as Prim. I could never.
  * Madge is an incredible person. Everyone deserves a friend like Madge.
  * Gale is scary. He has a ridiculous amount of intensity and no sympathy or empathy at all.
  * Peeta, I want to give you a hug.
  * Johanna Mason is a baddie.
  * The train lowkey reminds me of what I thought the Eurostar (the magical train that goes across the sea) was when I was like 7 years old.
  * Why is Katniss’ train bedroom bigger than my actual bedroom? That is so mean.
  * Jabberjays are just built different.
  * Effie is just glad that she doesn’t have to save dinner from being a hot mess too.
  * Catpiss is out here eating food that literally sounds heavenly. At least something good comes out of the games.
  * Manners Katniss.
  * Effie is like “Do you know what a clapback is Peeta? *be*cause*I*do*” (again please understand my reference).
  * Seriously Haymitch we are in here dying to try some capitol food and you have to go and throw up all over the snazzy carpet. 
  * That's it Effie save your shoes.




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I worked out that the first chapter is actually longer than the other chapters. So I didn't think less, I had less to work with- well that's my excuse anyway.

  * Aww, Peeta is so precious. Like I would not be out here cleaning sick off someone. 
  * I always thought that if you picked a dandelion you’d pee the bed because someone told me that when I was tiny. I still don’t pick them now. 
  * It’s strange to think just seeing a flower saved an entire family from starvation. 
  * The family book seems so interesting. Like that is such an incredible idea and it saved lives.
  * I like to think that the book came around because someone was like lowkey terrible with the remedies would inherit the business and a wary apothecary was like “you need all the help you can get”
  * The best idea Daddy Everdeen ever had was going out into the woods with Katniss.
  * I read in a fanfic that Haymitch snuck Gale on the train. Peeta finds him about here in the story-he is leaving Haymitch's bedroom-and there’s an argument between the three of them. Then it’s never mentioned again. I never got an explanation. And the author disappeared in 2016 so I will probably never get one. It haunts me. ( _I would like to point out they didn't literally disappear. They just never posted again)_
  * The food again, seriously. I now know why it’s called the hunger games.
  * Haymitch really just slapped Peeta. And then was like “Nah let it bruise”
  * I actually really like Haymitch but right now he is really obnoxious.
  * Katniss and Peeta running to see the Capitol kind of reminds me of how my dog runs to the door when the floodlight turns on outside.
  * Peeta is literally just trying to stay alive and katniss is like “he is going to murder me”.
  * Katniss hun you said in the second chapter "Odds are someone else will kill him before I do". The same goes for him too.




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the shortest chapter in the book so far. Don't hate me for not writing much.

  * I wonder how much money the stylists and prep team make. They have a big part in the games, I imagine it'd be a fair amount.
  * I love the prep team so much. They aren’t idiots, they’re oblivious. They always do their best.
  * Cinna… I can’t explain it… Definitely in my top 3 favourite characters. 
  * Again with the food. Something tells me I will repeat this constantly.
  * I want a book from Cinna’s point of view. In fact, I want many books with a lot of different characters' views. It would be really interesting.
  * This costume really made Katniss.
  * Cinna is a madman that’s why I love him.
  * The remake centre is such a weird name. Why is it called that?
  * Aww, I love both of their senses of humour. Especially Katniss, she has the same morbidity I do.
  * Right, this probably has already been said before, but do you think Cinna could be from District 3 (technology) or district 8 (textiles) with his creativity and ability to make the synthetic fire etc. Katniss says he is “lacking in the capitols affections” and he doesn’t dress like the other Capitol residents. Also, he said to Katniss “you must think we’re despicable” I infer that as he knows what it’s like to go without; like he knows Katniss’ feelings at that moment. I have no idea how he would’ve gotten into the capitol, but it feels right.
  * “Solid as a rock”- is that foreshadowing? 
  * Katniss has gone from “giddy school girl” to “scared Peeta is going to kill me“ so fast again.
  * Aww, Peeta you are such a sweetheart.
  * WHAT! KATNISS HE JUST COMPLIMENTED YOU. I do not like it inside Katniss’ head.




End file.
